User blog:BowserRulesAll/Tales of (Series) Feats and Scaling
Hello there. As the title says, this blog will compile everything regarding feats across the franchise, and what games should scale to them. Feats First, i'll discuss the Attack Potency feats before we go over the scaling. Eternia: Tales of Eternia has four notable feats to go over. First up, the world itself: The world of Eternia is comprised of two planets called Inferia and Celestia. These two planets are seperated by a barrier dubbed the Orbus Barrier/Seyfert Ring. This barrier is built for the explicit purpose of keeping the planets apart should they get closer to one another by any means. Why is this important? Well, the main plot of the game revolves around the Grand Fall; a catastrophic event where Inferia and Celestia collide, destroying both worlds. This becomes a real danger because of Nereid, a deity whose divine power, called the Dark Aurora, can emit a gravitational pull potent enough to enact the Grand Fall. Aside of this, the Divine Aurora (manifestation of Seyfert's divine power; who created both worlds from scratch) can canonically counteract the Dark Aurora, and both powers combined were potent enough to destroy the Orbus Barrier. Symphonia/Phantasia: Tales of Symphonia has three major feats worth mentoning. First up is Indignation, a recurring Arte that canonically managed to gravely wound, and nearly defeat, Dhaos, the main antagonist of Tales of Phantasia. This Arte alone forced Dhaos to travel through time and into the events of Phantasia. What's impressive, is that Dhaos managed to tank the Eternal Sword, though did eventually die at the hands of Cress Albane wielding it. On the topic of the Eternal Sword; it's capable of seperating the planet Aselia into Tethe'alla and Sylvarant (as shown in Symphonia, a distant prequel), and merge them back into one (as evidently shown in Phantasia). the Abyss: Vesperia: Tales of Vesperia takes place on a planet called Terca Lumireis. In the present day, civilization relies on the use of mechanical devices called Blastia, which convert a substance called Aer for a number of everyday tasks, be it protection from monsters, powering technology, and even replace somebody's heart. Aer is a special substance produced by the very planet the game takes place on, and, although harmless in small quantities, larger ones can lead to lethal effects to both man, beast, and the enviroment. This is important, as one of the protagonists and a party member, Estelle, happens to be a Child of the Full Moon; humans "blessed" with the ability to absorb Aer and convert it into magic without the need of a Blastia. As it turns out, this ability is incredibly dangerous to the very world, and Estelle's mere existence disrupts the world's natural balance due to this. At one point in time, Estelle becomes a mindless puppet of Alexei Dinoa and is forced to fight the other party members. One of which is Rita Mordio, who possesses the Mystic Arte Indignation; the single most powerful spell in the game. Xillia 1/2: Zestiria/Berseria: Scaling Ever since Tales of Phantasia, it has been a tradition that characters, Artes, and Spirits appear in more installments than the one they debut in, allowing the entire verse to scale to highly destructive feats throughout the franchise. Here, i'll state the reasons why the entire verse benefits from the feats above. Summons/Spirits: Ever since their introduction, Spirits have made many appearances across the franchise as bosses before the party is allowed to summon them in battle. The most notable, and the first one, is Maxwell. Maxwell, as mentioned above, has displayed many impressive feats through his Artes and lore in the video games he appears in. Aside of Maxwell, many other, lower-ranking Spirits have made many appearances, which are as follows; Undine, Efreet, Gnome, Sylph, Shadow, Celsius and Volt, not to mention the summons with fewer appearances like Origin, Luna and Rem. Cameo Boss Battles: In a similar vein to the above mentioned recurring summons, Cameo Boss Battles have been as much a tradition as Spirits as a whole. Here's a list with all current cameo bosses: *'Tales of Phantasia:' *'Tales of Eternia:' *'Tales of Symphonia:' *'Tales of the Abyss:' *'Tales of Innocence R:' *'Tales of Vesperia:' Vesperia's cameo bosses are Dhaos from Phantasia, Shizel from Eternia, Barbatos, from Destiny 2, and Kratos from Symphonia. *'Tales of Hearts:' *'Tales of Hearts R:' *'Tales of Graces f:' *'Tales of Xillia 2:' *'Tales of Zestiria:' *'Tales of Berseria:' Recurring Artes: There have been many Artes that have been reused for later characters, some of which holding importance to the plot. The biggest, and oldest, example of this is Indignation; a third-tier lightning-elemental spell where a giant magic seal is created in the sky, before summoning a giant lightning bolt to smite enemies. This spell canonically forced Dhaos (who can take hits from the Eternal Sword) to use time travel in order to avoid certain defeat. There are also the eponymous Artes that summon the aforementioned Spirits after defeating them in combat. Links: *Indignation Arte *Maxwell Arte *Gnome Arte *Sylph Arte *Efreet Arte *Celsius Arte *Undine Arte *Volt Arte *Shadow Arte *Luna Arte *Origin Arte Prequels/Sequels: Category:Blog posts Category:Tales of (Series)